Every Little Thing
by Bakamono69
Summary: "Yes. You're a very good and loving boy, Ichigo." Ichigo menutup diri. Grimmjow pikir dirinya akan selalu jadi yang terkuat. Tapi kalau hanya sendiri, tetap ada batasannya. AU. Yaoi. GrimmIchi. Contain non-con.
1. Chapter 1

_Halo. Ini fanficku yang pertama, benar-benar pertama. Don't bite me hard, baby please ;) Oh, OOC warning is up there. _—_Baka_

* * *

**Every Little Thing**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

_**"When the light falls on your face,**_

_**Don't let it change you**_

_**When the stars get in your eyes,**_

_**Don't let them blind you.**_

_**You're beautiful just the way you are**_

_**And I love it all every line, and every scar**_

_**And I wish that I could make you see**_

_**This is where you ought to be, come down to me."**_

—_**Saving Jane 'Come Down To Me'**_

* * *

Ia tatap wajahnya di cermin, dahi berkerut.

Jelek.

Berapa kali pun ia basuh wajahnya, _noda_ itu tidak mau hilang.

Kotor.

_Ia benci hal itu_.

Menundukkan kepala, menjauhkan tatapan dari pantulan diri yang begitu jelas di cermin. _Ia tidak takut_. Kedua tangan ia gerakkan, menadah air keran yang mengucur deras. Kembali ia basuh wajahnya.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Ia menghela nafas. Kembali menatap cermin.

_Ia benci_.

Lagi-lagi hari ini ia memasang kerah seragamnya hingga kancing teratas. Menutupi sebagian besar leher jenjangnya. Sembunyikan. Tidak boleh sampai ada orang lain yang tahu. Walau tidak suka karena _mereka_ pasti akan menanyakan kembali mengapa ia mengenakan jaket seragamnya ketika cuaca Jepang sudah mulai menghangat.

_Ia benci hal itu_.

Menutup-nutupi. Melarikan diri. Menghindar.

Tetapi tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya hal itu yang harus ia lakukan.

_Ia benci hal itu_.

_Tapi harus ia lakukan_.

Sebuah ketukan, "Ichi-nii, sarapan sudah siap." Suara manis seorang remaja perempuan membuat kedua bola mata coklatnya bergerak, menatap ke arah pintu. Tidak ia jawab panggilan yang ditujukan kepada dirinya. Ia hanya mematikan keran, dan mengeringkan tangan dengan menggunakan handuk yang tersemat di samping wastafel. Tidak lagi ia lihat bayangannya di cermin. Sudah cukup. Ia lihat berapa kali pun, tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Kecuali...

"Aku akan ke bawah, Yuzu." Seulas senyum ia berikan pada gadis remaja bersurai coklat pucat yang terlihat ketika ia akhirnya membuka pintu. Walau pun ia sudah menutup pintu kamar mandi, tapi ia tidak juga melangkah menjauh. Karena Yuzu pun masih berdiri diam di tempat. Iris keabuan gadis remaja 13 tahun itu menatap lurus padanya.

Seolah mencari.

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo?"

_Tidak_.

Nada keibuan yang sering kali Yuzu keluarkan saat tengah merasa khawatir terhadap salah seorang anggota keluarganya itu, nada tuntutan agar lawan yang ditanyainya menjawab sesuai kenyataan, hanya bisa ia balas dengan belaian ringan di puncak kepala sang gadis sebelum kemudian ia melangkah turun ke lantai satu, masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

Tapi, ia berhenti di ambang pintu selama beberapa detik.

"_Ohayou_, Ichigo. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Ia fokuskan perhatian kedua bola matanya kepada wanita yang menggunakan celemek berwarna biru muda yang tengah menyimpan menu terakhir sarapan pagi itu. Helai demi helai surai oranye panjang bergelombang miliknya pagi ini diikat menjadi sebuah kesatuan oleh ikat rambut berwarna merah. Senyum hangat yang dipancarkannya, menarik seulas senyum di wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab...

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa untuk membersihkan tempat tidurmu sendiri, Ichigo. Kurangi pekerjaan rumah ibumu."

... Dan langsung ia tutup lagi.

Bibirnya yang sempat melengkung dalam sebuah senyuman manis, kini hanya tergambarkan sebagai sebuah tarikan garis lurus yang rapat. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Tidak apa, Sousuke. Ichigo pergi sekolah pagi-pagi, jadi biasanya ia tidak punya waktu lebih untuk membereskan kamarnya terlebih dulu." Sang Ibu tersenyum lembut, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah seorang pria bersurai coklat dan berkacamata _frame_ tebal. Jika dilihat dari luarnya saja, pria itu terlihat sebagai seseorang yang sangat ramah dan sabar. Wajah tegasnya yang selalu nampak tersenyum ketika berbicara, merupakan tipikal dari 'pria baik-baik'.

Tapi tidak jarang juga, kata-kata yang Sousuke Aizen keluarkan terdengar begitu tajam.

_Tegas._

_Ramah._

_Baik hati._

_Tampan._

_Wanita mana yang tidak akan tergoda untuk ingin memiliki?_

Helaan nafas terdengar, diikuti dengan suara kertas yang bergesekan, "Kalau kau mau membiarkanku menyewa pembantu, aku tidak akan cerewet lagi meminta anak-anak mengurus diri sendiri." Mengambil secangkir teh hangat yang tergeletak di depannya, sang 'Ayah'—Aizen—menyesap teh favoritnya itu dengan perlahan. Menikmati.

Sementara pandangannya tidak lepas dari pemuda bersurai oranye yang kini berjalan mendekat meja makan, mengambil tempat duduk berseberangan dengan dirinya, karena dua tempat duduk lainnya sudah ditempati oleh kedua adik perempuannya. Pria itu bisa melihat kedua iris coklat Ichigo menghindar sebisa mungkin agar tidak bertemu dengannya.

Hal itu membuatnya menyeringai kecil.

Tentu saja tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di meja yang melihat ekspresinya barusan.

Tapi kelihatannya Ichigo merasakannya tanpa perlu melihat, karena sekarang tubuhnya merinding. Dan ia buru-buru menyelesaikan sarapannya. Berharap bisa segera melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, pergi menuju sekolah.

Lagipula ia akan segera terlambat jika tidak cepat-cepat pergi.

* * *

Ia banting pintu di belakangnya, tidak peduli tatapan kesal dari beberapa murid yang juga tengah 'memiliki urusan' di wc sekolah. _Oh, ia yakin mereka akan semakin kesal sebentar lagi_. Tepat setelah ia naikkan penutup toilet dan berlutut dihadapannya, seluruh isi lambung yang tertahan di kerongkongan keluar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pita suara. Menyuarakan dengan jelas apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam _toilet stall_ paling ujung ruang wc.

Murid lain yang ada di sana mengernyitkan hidung, dan buru-buru menyelesaikan 'urusan' mereka.

Tidak mau lama-lama berada dalam satu ruangan dengan seseorang yang—_obviously_—tengah muntah-muntah.

Nafas Ichigo tersengal-sengal ketika akhirnya ia bisa merasakan lambungnya mulai tenang. Untuk beberapa waktu, ia hanya terduduk di samping toilet, berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya kembali. Baru ketika ia mendengar suara bel sekolah berbunyilah, ia mulai bergerak. Lebih dulu ia lap mulutnya dengan menggunakan punggung tangan. Hidungnya mengernyit saat menyadari kekacauan yang ia timbulkan di lubang toilet.

Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas nasi yang ia makan sebagai sarapan tadi itu di sana. Berlumuran warna kecoklatan yang ia sama sekali tidak minat untuk mengetahui sebagai apa.

Ia tekan tombol _flush_ toilet.

Entah sampai kapan ia akan begini.

Apa pun yang ia masukkan akan selalu keluar kembali.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

_Dan ia tahu betul apa alasannya_.

* * *

_"Ibumu terlihat begitu bahagia, bukan?"_

_Brengsek._

_"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa tertawa lepas lagi."_

_Betapa inginnya ia menghancurkan wajah sombong pria yang kini menutupi tubuhnya, di atasnya. Seringai yang terpampang di wajah tampan sang pria membuat perutnya serasa berputar._

_Mual._

_Ia ingin muntah._

_Rintihan terselip keluar dari antara bibirnya yang bergetar. Ingin ia menggeliat. Menjauh. Lari sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Dari pria dihadapannya ini. Telapak tangan khas dengan kontur seorang pria dewasa membelai lembut perutnya, perlahan-lahan semakin naik ke atas, membawa serta t-shirt yang dikenakannya. Semakin lama, semakin banyak bagian kulit tubuhnya yang terlihat._

_Dan pria itu menyeringai semakin lebar._

_Ketika tangan itu berhenti di dadanya, menekan pucuknya, rasanya ia jadi seolah tersedak oleh liurnya sendiri._

_Pandangannya buram. Ia hanya terpaku. Mengerti betul kalau sampai ia melakukan perlawanan, maka bukan hanya dirinyalah yang merasakan akibatnya._

_Pria itu tahu._

_Dan memanfaatkannya dengan baik._

_Ia tutup kedua matanya ketika tangan yang sebelum ini membelai dadanya menutup mulutnya. Memblokir berbagai suara yang _mungkin_ akan ia keluarkan._

_Bisa ia rasakan rasa panas di tepian kedua matanya. Perlahan turun membasahi wajah, serta seprai tempat tidurnya._

_Ia juga mendengar suara tawa kecil._

_"Benar. Kau tidak mungkin merebut kebahagiaan ibumu," Salah satu kakinya diangkat, dilebarkan, dibuat bertumpuan pada sesuatu yang solid. Pundak. Dan sesuatu menekan-nekan di pangkal tubuhnya._

_Rasanya mual._

_Ia ingin muntah._

_"_—_Karena kau anak yang baik, iya 'kan, I-chi-go?"_

_Yang ia rasakan berikutnya adalah rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat._

_Seperti terbakar._

_Untuk pertama kalinya ia menjerit keras, walau pada akhirnya suaranya tidak akan terdengar karena tangan yang menutupnya._

_"Yes. You're a very good and loving boy, Ichigo."_

"KUROSAKI!"

Mata membelalak. Dengan segera ia tegakkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah wanita berusia lebih dari 30 tahun yang kini menatap sangat marah ke arahnya dari meja guru di depan kelas.

_Shit_.

"Kelihatannya mimpimu indah, _ne_, Kurosaki-_san_?" jeda, "Keluar dan segarkan kembali kepalamu dengan berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 10 kali. **Sekarang**."

Hanya saja Ichigo tidak langsung 'sekarang'.

Ia duduk lebih lama beberapa detik, menatap ke arah sang guru seperti menatap spesies terbaru di bumi. Hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas, bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Tapi tidak sebelum pandangannya berbelok ke bagian paling belakang kelas. Di mana duduk seorang pemuda bersurai biru, dengan iris senada namun lebih gelap, menyidik kepadanya. Seulas senyum kecil ia berikan. Namun kerutan dahi sang pemuda menjadi bukti tidak terbantahkan kalau senyumnya barusan itu terlalu dipaksakan. Dan pemuda bersurai biru itu tahu mengenai keterpaksaan tersebut.

Selain itu tidak ada lagi yang Ichigo lakukan sebelum melangkah keluar kelas. Menutup pintu dibelakangnya perlahan, ia dengarkan suara langkah kakinya yang bergema di lorong.

Sepi.

Kentara sekali kalau hanya dirinya yang berada di luar kelas saat ini.

* * *

"Tujuh putaran lagi, Kurosaki! Pokoknya, kau harus bisa menyelesaikan putaranmu sebelum jam makan siang!"

Takiyama-_sensei_ terus berteriak dari jendela kelas ke arah salah satu muridnya yang malah tidur di tengah-tengah pembelajarannya.

Grimmjow memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

_Memangnya jaman sekarang siapa sih yang tidak ketiduran ketika pelajaran sejarah berlangsung?_

Ia tidak menyalahkan Kurosaki.

Karena sebenarnya tadi pun ia tertidur. Hanya saja sang guru menangkap murid bersurai oranyenya yang malang terlebih dulu, dan secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan dirinya dari menjadi korban hukuman sang guru.

Kedua alis pendek Grimmjow berkerut.

_Ada yang aneh_.

Walau pun sebal untuk mengakui, tapi Ichigo Kurosaki adalah murid yang cukup dipandang di SMA Karakura. Karena walau pun ia sering terlibat perkelahian, tetapi ia selalu berhasil mempertahan prestasinya dalam lingkup tiga besar di satu sekolah. Jadi, para guru juga tidak terlalu banyak komplain kalau ia membuat ulah. Dan Kurosaki sendiri cukup mengerti posisinya. Pemuda itu tidak pernah mencari gara-gara jika tidak dipancing emosinya lebih dulu.

Dan hal itu termasuk dirinya tidur di tengah-tengah jam belajar kelas.

_Seorang Kurosaki tidak pernah mau sekali pun melewatkan jam belajarnya di kelas. Tentu saja orang akan beranggapan aneh kalau mendadak ia tertidur seperti tadi begitu saja 'kan?_

_Karena ini pertama kalinya..._

... _Kenapa pula ia harus peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada saingannya?_

"Empat putaran lagi!"

Berisik.

Rasanya ia bisa mendengar nada senang dari teriakan Takiyama-_sensei_. Seolah wanita itu sudah lama menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan hukuman kepada salah satu murid pandai, teladan, yang ada di sekolah.

_Pfft. Menggelikan_.

Grimmjow sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau barusan dirinya tertawa kecil, sebelum seorang murid yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, menyapanya, "Ada sesuatu yang lucu, Grimmy?"

_Fucking hell!_

Ia benci panggilan itu, maka ia menggeram. "_Shut da' fuck up_, Gin."

Dan berganti, sekarang Gin yang tertawa kecil.

"OH YA TUHAN!"

Pekikan beberapa gadis yang duduk di dekat jendela menarik perhatian Grimmjow. Mereka nampak begitu panik, membuat Grimmjow penasaran. Tetapi ia terlalu malas untuk bangun dari tempat duduknya.

Lagipula kelihatannya ia tidak perlu beranjak dari tempatnya karena tidak lama kemudian sang guru berteriak kepada salah seorang murid laki-laki di dekatnya (Berteriak dalam jarak dekat? _Huhn_... Ia jadi merasa kasihan juga pada si murid), "Kau, bawa temanmu yang punya tenaga besar dan bantu aku untuk membawa Kurosaki ke UKS!"

_... UKS?_

_Bukankah itu tempat di mana murid-murid bisa leluasa tidur hanya dengan alasan sakit perut?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ada yang bertanya apa ini kali pertamanya aku nulis dan _publish_ cerita. Kalau aku jawab ini bukan pertama kalinya aku nulis dan memang pertama kalinya _publish_ cerita, percaya nggak kira-kira? :) Dan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mereview, fave, alert pada chapter lalu. Rasanya seneng banget karena ada yang peduli dgn cerita ini. —Baka_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is not mine.

**Thank yous Corner: **_Grazee - Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei - astia aoi - Megumi Kei - seakey07 - Aoi LawLight - widi orihara - jigoku no hime - dame-an - Tidus arrain gizamaluke grotto - Aoi Namikaze - Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra_

* * *

**Every Little Thing**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

_**"Every morning when the day begins**_

_**I make up my mind but change it back again**_

_**I'm a shifter of the shape I'm in**_

_**Who did you think I was."**_

—_**John Mayer 'Who Did You Thing I Was'**_

* * *

_Fucking Hell._

_Bitch._

_Motherfucker._

Oh, ia ingin sekali tahu ada berapa sebenarnya umpatan yang ada di dunia ini. Mungkinkah sudah ia lontarkan semuanya, dan akhirnya ia akan mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi di dunia sebagai orang yang mengumpat paling banyak dalam kurun waktu satu menit?

Alangkah indahnya dunia jika benar.

Mungkin bisa menurunkan sedikit intensitas kekesalan yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini.

Seharusnya ia bisa menebak bahwa dirinya akan terlibat sampai sejauh ini, mengingat kalau murid yang menjadi sasaran bentakan guru sejarah di kelas tadi adalah temannya tercinta, Szayel—_fucking_—Aporro. Si Okama setengah mateng itu adalah anak lelaki yang kurus, memiliki rambut berwarna _pink_—_PINK! Padahal dia kira warna rambutnyalah yang paling 'ngaco' di dunia ini_—selalu meni-pedi pada jam istirahat, dan tidak suka kalau pakaiannya sampai ternodai atau rusak.

Anak seperti itulah yang dimintai tolong oleh Takiyama-_sensei_ untuk mengangkat murid yang pingsan di lapangan gara-gara hukuman. Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang kenapa guru itu meminta tolong pada seseorang yang sudah jelas terlihat kesusahan mengangkat tasnya sendiri, apalagi bobot tubuh orang yang bisa saja beratnya sampai 60an kilogram.

Kalau bukan buta, berarti guru sejarahnya itu punya katarak.

Tapi, kalau bicara soal bobot tubuh, ia sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani ketika membawa Kurosaki sampai UKS tadi. Ia bahkan sempat ragu apa benar tadi ia tengah membawa benda di tubuhnya itu atau tidak.

Kurosaki ringan bagaikan anak ayam.

Pergelangan tangannya pun besarnya tidak jauh dari setengah pergelangan tangan miliknya. Kurus. Membuatnya ragu kalau teman sekelasnya itu pernah memasukkan makanan ke kerongkongannya.

Tinggi badan mereka mungkin memang berbeda jauh. Sekitar 15 hingga 20 sentimeter.

Tapi...

_It's just ridiculous_.

... Buat apa ia peduli, dan pusing-pusing memikirkan berat badan orang lain?

"_You done raping him yet, _Grimmjow?" Szayel Aporro bertanya dengan pita suaranya yang bagaikan anak cewek itu, dan Grimmjow dibuat menyadari apa yang sebenarnya tengah dilakukan tangannya ketika tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kurosaki.

Yang pasti, ia sendiri tidak tahu semenjak kapan. Asumsinya adalah bahwa tangannya itu bergerak semaunya sendiri, yang bisa saja ternyata kerasukan roh yang kebetulan lewat. Karena apa pun yang terjadi pada dunia ini, perang, tsunami, atau lebih jeleknya; kiamat, tidak akan mungkin terjadi seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez menggenggam pergelangan musuh bebuyutannya kalau bukan untuk melukai.

"Che." decakan, dan dengan sangat tidak _gentle_, Grimmjow melepaskan genggamannya. "Sampai kapan sebenarnya kita harus berada di sini?"

"Takiyama bilang, sampai dokter UKS kembali dari urusannya sekitar..." membiarkan kedua irisnya menatap ke arah kukunya yang tadi pagi baru saja ia bersihkan, Szayel Aporro kemudian menatap jam di tangan kirinya, "... Harusnya sih sekarang."

_Great_. _Too fucking great_.

Mungkin Takiyama-_sensei_ melihatnya juga tertidur di kelas tadi makanya ia jadi menadapat hukuman semacam ini. Sudah diharuskan membopong orang yang setiap hari selalu membuatnya sebal, sekarang diharuskan menunggu di UKS sampai dokter sekolah datang. Akan ia catat kalau Kurosaki berhutang besar padanya.

Menghela nafas, Grimmjow menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya ke atas kursi yang berada tepat di samping ranjang UKS.

Padahal saat itu jendela UKS terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan lapangan bola yang penuh dengan murid-murid kelas 2 sedang melaksanakan kelas olahraga. Artinya, banyak cewek yang memakai pakaian seragam olahraga Karakura yang mini itu. Sasaran yang tepat untuk cuci mata, _drooling_, berlagak bagaikan pencuri pakaian dalam yang menemukan bra Paris Hilton.

Di atas semua pemandangan indah, kenapa... Kenapa kedua matanya malah langsung tertuju kepada wajah Kurosaki yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri? ! Memperhatikan kedua bulu mata _orange_-nya yang ternyata lebih panjang daripada dugaannya selama ini.

Bibir berwarna _pink_ pucat yang sedikit terbuka...

Dan Grimmjow pun melompat dari tempat duduknya, sesaat setelah terdengar suara deheman tepat di telinganya.

_Fuck_. "APA? !" hardiknya. Kekesalan yang dirasakannya kala itu, bukan karena ada orang yang dengan seenaknya menginfasi jarak pribadinya, bukan pula karena Szayel kini terkikik akibat melihat tingkahnya barusan, tetapi karena ada rasa panik di dalam dirinya. Kepanikan kalau-kalau barusan dirinya ketahuan tengah memperhatikan wajah Kurosaki, dan disangka memiliki niatan untuk mencium sang remaja bersurai _orange_ bagaikan pangeran yang membangunkan sang putri dari tidurnya.

... Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir ke arah situ...

... Yakin...

"Oh, baguslah. Kupikir barusan kau pingsan juga," membenahi posisi kacamata putihnya, Szayel kemudian berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "Guru UKS sudah datang dan siap untuk memeriksa kondisi Kurosaki, Grimmjow. Kecuali kau masih mau berada di sini, aku kembali ke kelas lebih dulu." dan dengan itu, Szayel pun keluar, menutup pintu tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang tidak perlu.

Grimmjow menoleh ke sebelahnya, mendapatkan sebuah senyum terarahkan padanya. Guru UKS memang sudah datang. Sang dokter sekolah kini beranjak mendekati Kurosaki dan memeriksa apa pun itu yang harus diperiksa.

Mengangkat bahu, lebih baik ia ke atap sekolah sekarang dan membolos hingga jam istirahat tiba.

Ia sedang malas memikirkan mengenai algoritma yang ia yakin tengah diteskan di kelas saat ini.

* * *

Tarikan nafas, helaan nafas.

"Kau sedang tidak enak badan, Kurosaki-_kun_?"

Ia menoleh, memandangkan kedua iris _cinnamon_-nya tepat pada sepasang iris keabuan seorang Orihime Inoue yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Gadis bersurai _orange_ kecoklatan itu satu kelas dengannya, dipastikan tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat di kelas tadi.

Kalau menghitung, sudah kelima kalinya Orihime mempertanyakan hal yang sama padanya semenjak masih di sekolah tadi.

"_Yeah_, Ichi, aku cukup kaget ketika tahu kau tumbang begitu saja saat hukuman."

Tersentak kecil.

Tubuhnya selalu tergerak otomatis untuk berjengit atau menyentak saat ada seseorang yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Walau sentuhan itu hanya sentuhan ringan seperti yang dilakukan oleh teman semenjak kecilnya, Renji, yang hanya melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pundaknya. Sebuah gestur persahabatan yang sebenarnya sudah sering mereka lakukan semenjak dulu.

Hanya beberapa bulan terakhir ini sajalah tubuhnya tidak bisa mentolerir hubungan badan sekecil apa pun.

"Hn..."

Ichigo memberikan jawaban dengan gumaman. Tidak yakin dengan alasan apa yang harus ia berikan agar kedua sahabatnya tidak mempertanyakan lebih jauh lagi.

Ia tidak biasa berbohong, kau tahu?

Ia geserkan tubuhnya agar lepas dari dekapan Renji. Berpura-pura mengambil iPod di dalam tasnya, agar teman bersurai merahnya itu tidak curiga dengan dirinya yang menarik diri. Dan kelihatannya berhasil karena Renji kini beralih mengobrol bersama Orihime. Ia hanya menangkap kata "menu" dari apa pun yang keduanya bicarakan, sebelum ia memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinganya. Memilih lagu yang tidak terlalu nge-_beat_ dari iPod-nya, demi menenangkan diri.

Karena bisa ia rasakan jantungnya yang semakin bergemuruh ketika langkah kakinya semakin lama semakin mendekati rumahnya.

Ia kesal karena sekolah hari ini terasa begitu cepat selesai.

Ia masih belum mau pulang ke rumah.

Kalau bisa, ia tidak pernah mau pulang lagi ke rumah itu.

Tapi, di saat yang bersamaan, ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa meninggalkan ibu dan kedua adiknya begitu saja. Tidak dalam kondisi rumahnya yang seperti sekarang ini. Di mana ia tidak bisa meyakinkan diri kalau mereka bertiga akan baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiran dirinya.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pagar berwarna putih. Kedua irisnya bergerak, menyisik ke arah di mana garasi rumah berada, dan bisa ia rasakan lambungnya berkontraksi pada apa yang ia lihat. Mobil _Ford_ yang biasa digunakan sang ibu tidak ada, menandakan keabsenan wanita bersurai _orange_ panjang itu dari rumah. Tidak salah lagi tengah menjemput kedua anak gadis kembarnya di sekolah, sebelum kemudian mengantarkan keduanya ke tempat les. Sebagai ganti dari mobil _Ford_, terdapat sebuah Audi berwarna putih tulang yang nampak begitu berkilau.

_Orang itu ada di rumah._

Dan ia hampir saja mengeluarkan ringisan dari sela-sela bibirnya kalau saja Renji tidak angkat bicara saat itu.

"Ichi, kalau ada sesuatu, kau tahu kalau kau selalu bisa mengatakannya pada kami." Tidak diragukan, pemuda bersurai merah dan gadis di sebelahnya itu mengetahui ada sesuatu yang dirinya sembunyikan. Ekspresi wajah keduanya menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir dan penuh rasa peduli.

Kalau memang ia mengatakannya nanti, lalu apa?

Ia tahu kalau apa yang ia katakan akan menghancurkan perasaan sang ibu yang saat ini tengah berbahagia. Sebagai anak, ia tidak mungkin sampai hati melakukannya.

_Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya_.

"Kalian berdua terlalu khawatir," Tangannya mengibas, dan ia majukan langkahnya, membuka pagar putih yang tertutup. "Sampai besok, _guys_." Dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup kembali pintunya.

Dan susah payah ia menahan keinginannya untuk berlari keluar kembali.

_Kuat. Terlalu kuat_.

Wangi tubuh orang itu ada di mana-mana, dan selalu sanggup membuatnya merasa mual.

_Tarikan nafas, helaan nafas_.

Tapi, ia juga tahu kalau tidak akan bisa selamanya ia berdiri di pintu depan, cepat atau lambat, ia harus segera melangkahkan kaki dan menerima apa pun yang menghadangnya nanti.

Karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"_Okaeri_, Ichigo-_kun_."

Nafas tercekat di tenggorokan, bisa ia rasakan wajahnya yang kehilangan warna, serta detak jantungnya yang seolah berhenti. Suhu udara di sekitarnya terasa menurun begitu drastis, membekukan kedua kakinya, membuatnya tidak bisa melangkah maju atau pun mundur.

Ia harap tadi ia menyetel iPod-nya dengan suara maksimal.

Ia harap dirinya masih di sekolah, dan mendengarkan pelajaran yang diberikan para guru.

Ia harap dirinya tidak pernah bertemu pria ini.

Ia harap ibunya tidak pernah memilih pria ini.

Ia harap ia mendengarkan kata-kata sang ayah untuk tidak bermain di tempat tinggi.

Ia harap ayahnya masih hidup.

Ia harap...

Ia _harap_...

"Ada apa, Ichigo-_kun_? Kau nampak begitu pucat."

Tarikan nafasnya tajam, bulu kudu di seluruh tubuhnya terasa meremang, dan otot-ototnya nampak begitu tegang, tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari hal itu yang membuat kedua tangan besar berhenti menyentuh tubuhnya. Suara tawa kecil yang menyerang langsung pendengarannya, membuatnya ingin sekali berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya yang tersisa.

_Mual_.

"Bagaimana kalau pertama-tama kita lepaskan ini dulu, _hm_?" Suara berat seorang pria dewasa kembali terdengar di salah satu telinganya, sementara tubuhnya hanya bisa gemetar merasakan _earphone_ yang dikenakannya perlahan dijauhkan dari kedua telinganya.

_Earphone_ yang pertama.

Tas yang kedua.

Disusul satu-persatu dengan lembar demi lembar kain yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Serupa dengan ketika ia tidak menyadari semenjak kapan pria itu menyelinap di belakangnya, ia pun tidak menyadari semenjak kapan dirinya digiring ke kamar, berbaring di atas ranjang dengan sang pria bergerak di atasnya, di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Menghantam dirinya, menimbulkan bunyi derakan yang memekakkan telinga, bukti protes dari ranjang yang digunakan—ranjang yang sama dengan yang biasa ibunya dan sang pria tiduri setiap malam.

"Haa-aahh—haa!"

_Sakit._

Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, rahangnya sakit.

Tapi... Ia tidak bisa membantah kenikmatan yang menyelimuti semua itu. Ia tahu pria itu sengaja. Sengaja membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit, sekaligus bagaimana kenikmatan yang akan didapatkannya dari apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Sengaja karena tahu hal itu akan semakin membuat dirinya merasa terhina.

Teraniaya.

Rasa malu yang teramat sangat akibat merasakan kenikmatan yang sama seperti apa yang ibunya rasakan setiap malam. Dari seseorang yang sama. Dari bagian tubuh yang juga memasuki tubuh sang ibu... seperti dirinya saat ini.

Deru nafas berat terdengar tepat di telinganya, bersamaan dengan rintihan yang ia keluarkan. "Bagaimana dengan namaku, Ichigo-_kun_?" Panggilan nama yang penuh nafsu dan keintiman, sebelum sebuah gigitan ringan menyerang daun telinganya, membuatnya tersentak kuat karena stimulasi yang berbarengan dengan serangan tepat di _sweet spot_ miliknya yang berada di dalam.

Ia menelan ludah, susah payah di antara nafasnya yang tidak karuan.

Ia tidak ingin memanggil nama pria itu dengan intonasi yang sama dengan yang digunakan sang ibu.

Dengan mengucapkannya saja, ia bisa merasakan rasa pahit di kerongkongannya. Tapi, ia juga tahu apa yang terjadi kalau ia tidak menurut. Karenanya ia tidak punya pilihan lain...

"... So... Sosu_—kee_...!"

* * *

"_Tadaima_."

Menutup pintu di belakangnya, secara serampangan Grimmjow melepaskan sepatunya. Tidak peduli akan kerapihan karena ia tahu nanti juga akan ada yang merapihkannya.

Berbelok ke salah satu ruangan yang ternyata dapur, ia membungkuk di depan lemari es, menggeledah bagian dalamnya dan menyeringai puas saat menemukan sebotol _orange juice_ segar yang ada di sana. Ia haus. Perjalanan dari sekolahnya menuju rumah di tengah cuaca yang lumayan panas ini cukup membuatnya dehidrasi. Jadi, dalam beberapa teguk saja, minuman di dalam botolnya habis tidak bersisa. Ia buang botol kosong itu dengan cara melemparnya masuk ke dalam tempat sampah, sebelum kemudian kedua alisnya mengernyit mendengarkan sebuah suara.

_Uhuk. Uhuk._

Pada awalnya, ia berniat tidak mempedulikan dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamarnya. Tetapi, suara batuk itu semakin lama semakin kuat sehingga akhirnya ia mendecak, dan mengambil segelas air putih.

Masuk ke dalam kamar yang berada di ujung salah satu lorong rumah, kedua alis Grimmjow mengerut.

_Benci_.

Berjalan mendekati ranjang yang berposisi tepat di tengah ruangan, bisa ia rasakan isi perutnya naik, membuatnya menekan bibir dalam satu garis lurus. Dan menahan keinginan memencak ketika sepasang iris kelabu menatap lemah ke arahnya.

_Benci_.

_Ia benci_.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontarkan, hanya keheningan. Sosok wanita yang berbaring di ranjang kini berusaha untuk duduk. Nampak kesusahan. Tapi Grimmjow sama sekali tidak tergerak untuk membantu. Ia hanya diam mematung, pandangan mata lurus, tangan menggenggam segelas air putih dengan erat. Dan baru ketika tangan kurus sang wanita terjulur, ia bergerak. Memberikan gelas dalam genggamannya, dan berbalik.

Ia langsung keluar ruangan tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi.

_Rasakan._

Ia banting pintu kamarnya, menyetel radionya dengan suara yang maksimal, membiarkan musik _Linkin Park_ membahana di dalam kamar, lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang berukuran _King size_.

Menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan tajam, seolah langit-langit kamarnya telah berbuat sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar,

_Rasakan. Rasakan._

_Wanita itu pantas mendapatkan takdir sisa hidup yang tidak sampai satu tahun lagi._

_Rasakan_.


End file.
